


1-800-SEXY

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [74]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e20 Three of a Kind, F/M, First Time, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Post-Episode: s06e08 The Rain King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Scully is left alone for a few minutes during Three of a Kind which she uses to call Mulder.





	1-800-SEXY

**Author's Note:**

> could you please do 82? 

When the deep, raspy, explicit message first started I thought it was an advertisement from my favorite sex hotline. But then I recognize her voice.

“I’ll suck on your cock like it was the only source of water in the desert. I’ll wear bright red lipstick and mark you as mine. Then you and stick your striped dick in my pussy and fuck me hard. Bend me right over our desk and ram into me with your long hard cock until I’m screaming your name.”

Suddenly said cock is very, very hard.

But in my mind, I am worried. It’s obvious after the first few seconds that something is not right. She’s giggling and sounds inebriated in some way.

However, I’ve seen Scully drunk and she did not act like this. But maybe this is after a few more drinks? All thinking stops pretty quickly though as she keeps talking.

“I’m touching myself right now thinking about you. Running my hand down between my legs and… Oh God, I’m so wet. But I wish it was your fingers finding my clit. No- I wish it was your mouth there, with your beautiful lips pulling at me in all the right places.”  
She moans and I scramble to pull my erection out, suddenly it doesn’t matter why she sent this message I am desperate to cum with her.  
“I think about you every time I touch myself. Sometimes you’re just in the next room.”

I hear her shifting around and I move my hand slowly up and down, wishing that I could tell her how I think of her every time too. I want to tell her that when I talk to the women on 1-800-SEXY that I always wish it were her. How I have a favorite, Cheery (I know), who sounds the most like her.

The real thing is so much better. I know without thinking about it that this message could satisfy me forever, that I’ll listen to it until the machine breaks down.

“Remember when we had to share a bed in Kroner? When I was sure you were asleep I touched myself and pictured what it would be like to start sucking you off in your sleep, have you wake up and find me there. I was too nervous to cum but I imagined what it would be like until I fell asleep.”

I’m pretty sure I go brain dead. I feel a sense of loss knowing that we were in the same bed and Scully was touching herself and thinking of me.

Never again. Next time I’d be the one touching her. Licking her. Biting her. Fucking her.

“It’s torture because I know your body, I can dream about what you would look like as I ran my fingertips down your chest and abs. I can only imagine your cock though as it grows in my hand. And- Jesus- Uh- I’d ride you right on that cracked leather couch until you promised to love only me.”

“It’s only ever been you, Scully…” I mumble out loud as I pump harder.

Her moaning grows louder and she is now chanting my name softly. I hear her climax and I cum too, spurting on my shirt and pants and not caring.

After she cums there is only silence for some time punctuated by the occasional movement or soft utterance.

Then the sound of a heavy door closing and:  
“Oh shit!”  
“What?”  
“She called Mulder.”  
“How do you- Turn off the phone idiot!”

And then a dial tone. I recognize those voices. Frohike and Byers.

“Son of a bitch.”  
_____

When I get her call the next day I try to act normal. The connection is bad and I hope it hides how nervous I am.

“I’m at the hotel. Where are you?” She tells me and I’m lost. She sounds perfectly normal as if she has zero recollection of the night before. I’m not sure if I should be hurt or relieved.

“What hotel?”

“What do you mean, ‘what hotel,’ Las Vegas.”

“What?”

“I’m in Las Vegas, aren’t you? You called me.”

“Scully, I didn’t call you. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“What do you mean you didn’t call me?”

“I don’t know what to tell you.”

She’s silent for a moment, “Oh man, I am gonna kick their asses.”

“Who?” I’m nervous all of a sudden. Maybe she went out with some friends? Does Scully even have friends? I feel like shit for not knowing.

“The Gunmen. Those bastards.”

Another piece of the puzzle falls into place but it just makes me more confused.

“You’re in Las Vegas with the Gunmen? Did the three of them finally tie the knot? Why wasn’t I invited?” I’m trying to sound light but I’m nervous and agitated.

“Dammit. They must have used some kind of voice replicator. Those little snakes. They tricked me into coming to some stupid convention. I thought it was you calling me to Las Vegas for a case.”

I’m not sure what to say next. Maybe nothing at all. But I can’t, I know how she feels and I can’t just leave it at that.

“Scully, do you… remember calling me last night?”

She sighs, “I don’t remember much of last night. Apparently, I was drugged. I just finished analyzing the compound; it’s some pretty heavy stuff. What was I saying?”

My first reaction is total rage at The Lone Gunmen. I’m going to kick their asses too for getting Scully involved in their mess. My second is apprehension. How to approach this?

“Well- um- you just left a message. It was very… explicit.”

She’s silent. I wonder if she’s remembering.

“What did I say?”

“A lot of things.” I respond noncommittally.

“What did I say?”

I don’t answer. I consider hanging up but she’s already pissed.

“Mulder,” I can hear her irritation and her nervousness, “What. Did. I. Say.”

“How about you just come home and you can hear it for yourself?”

She sighs.

“Sure. Fine. Whatever. See you when I get back. The Gunmen should be dead by then so say your final goodbyes now.”  
_____

She arrives at my apartment later in the evening and I debate hiding. Maybe having her come over and listen to it was a bad idea.  
Maybe I should delete it and claim it was an accident.

Or I could pretend I made the whole thing up.

Crazy Mulder right? She’d be annoyed but what could she do?

Before I can make up my mind she is walking in the door and I’m standing there looking like an idiot.

Her brows draw together and the sound of her climaxing fills my mind. I’m speechless, I may never talk again.

“Mulder? Why didn’t you answer the door?”

“I was on my way to…”

She nods, somewhere between concerned and exasperated.

“So are the Gunmen still among the living?” I ask praying she’s forgotten about the voicemail in her anger.

Her eyes narrow and an evil smile crosses her face, “Barely. But they will never reproduce.”

I laugh.

“So this voice mail…” She’s nervous too. Maybe she’s remembered. That would either make things a lot easier or a lot harder.

“Memories coming back?” I stall.

She shakes her head, “You said to come over and listen to it. Based on what The Gunmen told me it’s got to be funny.”

“Uh, not funny really. But interesting.”

She walks quickly to my machine before I can stop her. The message starts with the sound of her heavy breathing and her eyes grow wide.

Then the first sentences has her face growing bright red.

“Mulder? You there? Guess not. I’m alone and feeling….” A giggle, “Ummm, well if you were here I’d be all over you. I’d climb you and you wouldn’t even have a chance to open your big mouth cause my tongue would be there and I’d be-“

She turns it off in a flash and stands there.

“Scully-“ I start and take a step toward her.

She holds up her hand and I can see that she’s shaking. I want to tell her not to be embarrassed. I want to empty my heart out to her and tell her all of my deepest desires and kiss her doubts away.

But I give her space. Scully is like a deer, easily spooked.

“I’m sorry about that. I was… not myself.”

I can tell that she is not done with The Gunmen after hearing some of what she said. She has no idea how much worse (or better really) it got.

Scully starts to deletes the message. I want to throw myself over my answering machine to prevent her from doing it but instead, I move forward and grab her hand.

“Mulder this is humiliating enough, leave me with some dignity.”

Nothing I could say would help. So I turn her to face me. She won’t meet my eyes so I take her face in my hands and force her to look at me.

There are tears in her eyes and I can’t stand it so I kiss her.

It’s so much better than I’d imagined. I know right away that I could kiss her forever.

But I want to do so much more.

I trap her between the desk and me.

She’s kissing me back but it’s tentative, she’s not sure what to do with her hands so I take them and wrap them around my neck.  
Scully gives in and her fingers begin to stroke my scalp.

When she is finally relaxed I pull away to look at her exquisitely flushed face.

I run my thumb down her cheek.

“Scully don’t delete that message. It’s my new favorite sound. Better than any porn I’ve ever come across. You have no idea…” I trail off not sure what to say next. How much I love her? How sexy she is? How last night I jacked off twice to the sound of her voice?

She closes her eyes, “Its embarrassing Mulder.”

“It’s sexy. Probably the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“How-how detailed did I get?” Her eyes meet mine now and I can see the question there: how mortified should I be?

I chuckle lightly and peck her lips, “Very.”

She hangs her head and I move my lips right next to her ear.

“I came the first and second time I listened to it. Couldn’t help myself. I could tell you were drunk or something but I’d been waiting and wondering for years.”

She looks up and pulls my lips back down to hers.

I push back all the useless shit on my desk and ignore the clatter of things falling to the floor as I push her up onto the surface.  
Her nails rake through my hair.

We begin removing clothes right away; we’ve waited long enough.

Soon her breasts are in my hands and it’s too much for me, I want to cry and shout for joy.

Instead, I move against her. She gasps as my boxer-clad erection meets her covered crotch.

Her hands scramble down my body to reach me. Soon her perfect little fingers are closing around my cock and I’m moaning into her mouth.

But it’s not enough I need to be inside of her.

“Need to be… inside…” Is all I manage to get out. But she gets the message.

In a flash, she’s tossing her underwear off the tip of her foot and she’s pulling me back to her with her legs, ankles locked across my ass.  
And I’m inside her. I moan her name loudly, probably too loudly but I don’t care.

I need her. I pound into her as if my life depends on it.

And maybe it does.

“Jesus Mulder…” She whimpers and I nod in agreement.

I know. It’s amazing.

Her fingernails leave crescent-shaped indents in my arms and shoulders, marks that I will count and cherish later.

One of her hands disappears between our bodies and I could cum right then, but I hold off.

I only have to wait a few more seconds before she spasms around me. Her thighs tighten and her hips move of their own accord.

I spill into her with a cry.

After a minute of recovery, I lift her up and carry her to my bedroom. To my mysterious waterbed.

She lies out before me like a goddess from a painting.

I want to make love to her all over again but I can see the exhaustion in her face alongside the satisfaction.

Her arms are thrown over her head and she lifts her chest into the air knowingly, her eyes calling me back to her side.

I oblige.

We curl up and I take a mental note to send The Gunmen a fruit basket.

“Love you.” She whispers before falling asleep.

And I kiss her neck before returning the sentiment and joining her in sleep.


End file.
